Valentines Day Surprise
by Lady Feylene
Summary: Valentines Day brings two lonely students together....(Slash, Severus/Remus)


  
  


Disclaimer: None of the characters depicted herein are mine. I am making no money off of this.

  
  


Warning: SLASH! SLASH AHEAD! TWO MEN GETTING IT ON IN AS MUCH DETAIL THAT AN R RATING WILL ALLOW!!!!!! Reviews welcome, flames laughed at.

  
  


Dedication: This has to be for Hugh, for inspiring the pool scene. 

  
  


Author's Note: It's that time of year again! Time of chocolate, cupid, and little red hearts! And I decided to write a story to celebrate it. Starring my favorite slash duo of course, Remus and Severus. This is when they were in school, in sixth year. It's just a quick, short little celebration of Valentines Day. Hope you all enjoy!

  
  


A Valentines Day Surprise

  
  
  
  


Valentines Day. Full of love and romance and happy couples. Remus Lupin was not looking forward to it, at all. He sat at the breakfast table, picking at his food. Everyone seemed to have somebody for the big Valentines Ball that had been planned-by students, of course. The faculty wasn't exactly against it, but they wanted no part of it. There would be chaperones, but all music, food and decorations were done by students. Remus himself had given his own opinions, though reluctantly. *He* certainly didn't have a date for the ball-he wasn't even sure if he was going or not. He always claimed he didn't mind being alone, but it was really starting to get to him.

//Same damn thing every year.// He thought to himself. The ball was the next night-a happy ending to a Hogsmeade weekend. For some. 

  
  


"Aw...don't look so down, Remmie." Sirius said. "Want me to find you a date?"

  
  


"No, thank you." Remus shook his head. "Besides, I don't think you're really qualified to find me a date."

  
  


"I could try." Sirius shrugged. "How hard can it be?"

  
  


"It's really all right." Remus said, dipping his head. "I'll manage, really." He dreaded to think what Sirius would dredge up for a date. He excused himself, and headed to his morning class early. It seemed he wasn't the only student who had the same idea.

  
  


"Severus." Remus said pleasantly, nodding to the other boy. The Slytherin returned the nod, but not the greeting. //Hmm. He's in a good mood today.// Remus hugged his books closer to his chest, and worried over what he was going to do about the Valentines Day Ball. //I don't think I'll go. It's a silly idea, anyway. And I don't dance, so there's really no point.// Remus sighed, and leaned against the wall. He glanced up, and caught Severus staring at him. Remus gave a half smile, and directed his gaze to the hallway. //Wonder what he thinks of me now.// It had been about a year since Severus found out Remus' little secret, and the Slytherin had been rather more terse then before. 

  
  


//I wonder who he's taking to the dance. I've never seen him with any girls down in Hogsmeade. He doesn't seem like the dating type.//

Remus gave Severus little other thought, and waited in silence until the professor came and unlocked the classroom door.

  
  


***

  
  


"So you're really not going?" James asked, for the tenth time. 

  
  


"I'm really not going." They were in Hogsmeade, James was just picking up a corsage for Lily. "I don't even want to. I'm going to hang about here for a bit, and then go home."

  
  


"Are you sure?" James' blue eyes were anxious behind his glasses. "I hate leaving you..."

  
  


"It's okay." Remus smiled to assure his friend. "This is really no big deal. I'm sure I'm not the only one not going. I'll drop by the Jester for a bit and see who else is around." The Jester's Room was a recreational club in Hogsmeade that had been lagging in business for the past year or so. It was styled after a muggle club, but with a wizarding twist.

  
  


"If you're sure..." It was obvious James was very reluctant to abandon Remus.

  
  


"I am. Go. Have fun." Remus gave James a little shove. "You're going to be late." 

  
  


"All right...I'll see you in the morning!" James gave a wave and then jogged off in the direction of the castle. Remus shook his head and ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair, before turning down the small side street where the Jester was located.

  
  


The inside of the club was a well lit, with colored lights glowing all along the bottoms of the walls. There were pictures of various famous witches and wizards, and music played softly from some unknown source. There were tables for chess, a dining area, and a few pool tables. Few true born wizards had any idea how to play the game, but the owner had been born a muggle. Remus actually enjoyed the game, and would often play with his fellow marauders. Peter had still yet to grasp the game, but James was a natural. Remus himself had little luck, but he didn't mind.

  
  


The Jester was nearly empty tonight. //Okay, so maybe there aren't plenty of other people who aren't going to this damn thing.// Remus sighed, got a drink from the counter, and searched desperately for someone he could justify starting a conversation with. In five minutes, his wish was granted.

  
  


"Not at the dance, Lupin?" 

  
  


Remus turned at the sound of te quiet, almost dangerous voice. His breath caught in his throat for a moment, but when e saw it was only Severus, he calmed down.

  
  


"Hello Severus. No, not at the dance." He gave an awkward smile. //So he isn't there either. I knew he wasn't the dating type.//

  
  


"Surprising." Severus said, dragging his eyes over Remus.

  
  


"Well." Remus gave a nervous chuckle and just shrugged. "I'm not much of a dancer, and those sorts of things just..."

  
  


"Couldn't find a date?" Severus brushed past him, heading for the tables. 

  
  


"Well, neither could you." Remus snapped, and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

  
  


"But true." Severus grabbed a pool stick and leaned against the wall. "Do you play?"

  
  


"Yes, actually." Remus took a deep breath and joined Severus at the pool table. 

  
  


"Up for a game?" He asked, raking his long black hair out of his face. //I wonder how he gets it so damn sleek.// Try as he might, Remus could never get his hair strait and sleek like that. 

  
  


"That sounds nice." Remus smiled, oddly touched by Severus' sudden extension of friendship. Of course, it was slim pickings for company tonight.

  
  


"So..." Severus said slowly, as he set the balls and lined up to break them. "How is it Remus Lupin, golden god of Gryffindor, couldn't get a date for the ball?" 

  
  


"Hmmm?" Remus swallowed hard, watching the paths of the balls as they shot acorss the table top-dark burgandy instead of traditional green. "Well, it wasn't that I *couldn't* get a date. Plenty of girls expressed interest, I just didn't like any."

  
  


"Ah." Severus stepped back, again appraising Remus with glittering black eyes. There seemed to be some sort of anger there.

  
  


"What about you?" Remus frowned, and prepared to take his shot, waiting for Severus to reply. "Not to much to pick from among the slytherin girls?"

  
  


"No, I don't like girls." Severus said simply. Remus' mind went blank and he ended up jabbing the end of the pool stick into the table.

  
  


"Pardon?" He asked, standing up. He knew he looked like some sort of trauma victim, eyes wide and mouth slack.

  
  


"I said I don't like girls. It isn't that big a deal Lupin." Severus was glaring at him with even more intensity now.

  
  


"No! No no no!" Remus shook his head. "I just didn't know."

  
  


"Well, now you do. You can take that shot over, by the way." Severus indicated the failed attempt.

  
  


"Oh. Thanks." Remus flushed, and tried again. "I'm not all that good...at pool, I mean." Now he was completely flustered. //He likes boys. Hmmm.// Suddenly, all sorts of possibilities were making themselves known to Remus. //He is rather good looking. He's very slim, and very pale. And his hair looks soft. I wonder if he'd be at all interested in me?// Within the space of five minutes, Remus had cultivated a full blown crush. 

  
  


"You're uncomfortable." It was a statement, not a question. Severus idly made his shot, and two of the solid balls found a new home in corner pockets.

  
  


"Yes, but not for the reason you think." Remus admitted. //Maybe I should flirt with him. I've never flirted with intent before. Making calf eyes at Sirius doesn't really count.//

  
  


"Of course not." It was obvious from Severus' tone that he didn't believe Remus. //Fine. Let him be that way. I will flirt with him.//

  
  


"Is it my turn yet?" Remus asked, watching as one of is balls went spinning off the side of the table.

  
  


"Mmm." Was all Severus said, and he folded his arms to watch Remus shoot.

  
  


"I got one in!" Remus said, excitedly "Ha!"

  
  


"Lupin, you sunk one of mine." Severus said, his voice full of disgust. "You really are horrid at this. Sink your own balls!"

  
  


"It's more fun playing with yours..." Remus said, half under his breath. //Did I sound coy? Was I going for coy? Or does he just think I'm moron?// The rest of the game was rather short. Remus lost horribly, and discovered flirting was harder then he had thought. 

  
  


"That was pathetic." Severus said. "I'll see you around."

  
  


"You're leaving?" Remus worried at his bottom lip, not wanting Severus to go.

  
  


"Yes. There's no point in another game." Severus shrugged, shoving his hands deep into the pocket's of his black jeans.

  
  


"But...I'm having fun. And this is the first Valentines day I haven't spent completely alone. Well, since I discovered I didn't *want* to be alone on Valentines day."

  
  


"And you say that like I care. Look Lupin, you've been nervous and jumpy all night. I'm not stupid, I know why."

  
  


"Oh?" Remus was crushed. //Well, I guess that means he doesn't like me. I should have figured. So grabbing him outside and kissing him would be a bad idea.//

  
  


"For all your supposed righteousness, you're just a bigot."

  
  


"What?" Remus was confused. "Oh god...Severus, you think I've been nervous because you like other boys?"

  
  


"Obviously, Lupin." Severus' tone was dry and unamused.

  
  


"Severus, I've been nervous and fidgety all night because I like you, and it's Valentines day."

  
  


"What?" Now it was Severus' turn to look shocked.

  
  


"I...I like you. I mean, not until you let me know it was okay to like you, but I do." Remus smiled nervously, hands clasped in front of him.

  
  


"Ah." Severus nodded. "I suppose that changes things a bit." 

  
  


"Yes." They stood there, staring at one another for a few moments. Remus felt as though he had to say something, had to do something, or the moment would be ruined. There was something rather special about that moment, about them. Two loners, tossed together by chance. They might never have another moment like this, as long as they lived. They had to take advantage of it! 

  
  


"Come back to my dorm." Remus said softly

  
  


"What?" A raised eyebrow was his responce.

  
  


"Come back with me to my dorm. It's empty, and believe me, it'll be empty all night." Remus gave a terse laugh. James was proposing, Sirius *never* slept in his own bed, and Peter was with one of the easiest girls at Hogwarts.

  
  


"All right." Severus nodded slowly. They walked in silence back to school, but Remus decided that was all right. There was a delicious tingly sensation between them now, and there was no doubt in Remus' mind what he wanted to do that night. //I deserve this.// He told himself firmly. //For years I've gone without. No more.// He reached out and took Severus' hand in his own, amazed at how delicate and soft it was. There was no one there to see them, no one to intrude on their silent moment.

  
  


//It's beautiful.// Remus wasn't sure if he was thinking of the night, the situation, or all of the above. He just knew that it was a brisk night, and the stars were *very* bright, and the moon was a cheshires grin in a black velvet sky. Everything looked frosted, and Severus, he decided, was very beautiful by moonlight.

  
  


"What?" Severus asked, catching Remus' gaze.

"Nothing." Remus said quietly. "I just think you're beautiful."

  
  


The moment that followed was indescribable. Severus stopped, and tugged on Remus' hand, pulling him close to capture his lips in a fervent kiss. Remus felt slim hands on his back, and thin lips crushed beneath his own. He collapsed into Severus, mind going numb as he closed his eyes to the passion of the moment. And then the kiss was over, but the feeling remained. //I could swear I was in love. Maybe I am. Just for tonight, anyway...//

  
  


He could hardly remember getting back to the dorm. But as soon as the door was closed behind them, he was upon Severus again, crushing him against the wall, his lips demanding another searing kiss. Hands tangled in hair, clothing, anything they could find purchase in. Remus felt smooth lips on his neck, felt his shirt pulled away form his shoulder. He shuddered, throwing back his head. He was alive with something he had never known before. The feeling in his knees, in his stomach, was something he had only come close to sensing before. Did Severus feel it to? 

  
  


"The bed..." He breathed, grabbing Severus by the shirt and steering him to his own bed. He let himself fall back onto it, bring Severus with him. His hands tore at Severus' shirt, pulling it up and over his partner's head. He nipped at snow-pure skin, shivering in ecstacy at the fell of his tongue on Severus' bare shoulder.

  
  


"Calm....down...Lupin..." Severus breathed, as Remus sucked at the hollow of his throat.

  
  


"Why?" Remus asked, amber eyes wide in shock. "Can't you feel it?"

  
  


"Painfully so." Severus said, attempting to catch his breath. He caught Remus' lower lip between his teeth in a quick nip before continuing. "Which is why you must refrain from such...avid attention. Keep this up, and I won't be able to stop myself."

  
  


"Stop yourself?" Remus found he was having difficulty breathing as well. "I don't want you to stop Severus. I want you to make love to me." It was so simple and innocent. What else could they do?

  
  


"Lupin...Remus...are you sure?" Severus asked, brushing a bit of Remus' hair back from his eyes. "Have you ever before?"

  
  


"God no!" Remus laughed. "Out there...on the grounds...Severus, that was my first kiss."

.

"It was?" Severus' eyes were very dark, Remus noticed, but not as cold as they usually were.

  
  


"Yes." Remus smiled, stretching languidly under the Slytherin. "And it was perfect. And I know that everything's going to be perfect, and I can't let this go. I can't explain it, there's just something...urgent about tonight."

  
  


"Mmm." Severus nodded his head, strands of sweat damped hair falling over his eyes. "I think, though, you need to think of the repercussions of our intimacy..."

  
  


"Severus, I didn't say I want to date you. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. I just know hat right now, right here, I want you so badly it hurts. Maybe tomorrow I won't, maybe tomorrow all of this pressing need will be gone, but it's here now and I can't let go of it!"

  
  


"So you're looking for a one night stand?"

  
  


"Sev, I just told you I don't know!" Remus sighed in exasperation. He knew he was probably making very little sense, but it was hard for him to put these feelings into words. 

  
  


"You just want to take tonight, and wait and see?"

  
  


"Exactly" Remus squirmed, tired of talking. He looked into Severus' eyes, knowing they had to convey his need, his longing. Severus nodded, and kissed Remus again, and everything after was a blissful blur. It was sweet, and hot, and a little painful, but when he reached his peak Remus called out Severus' name, and they lay together afterwards in a contented tangle.

  
  


"Is it still there?" Severus asked, a hint of mockery in his voice.

  
  


"No." Remus said, honestly. "But something is." He curled up close to Severus' chest, fingers idly caressing damp bare skin. 

  
  


"Oh?" Severus tilted Remus' head up, searching his eyes.

  
  


"Mmm-hmm." Remus settled in more comfortably. "And you're still beautiful."

  
  


"Mmm." Severus kissed him gently on the forehead, and began to disentangle himself.

  
  


"Where are you going?" Remus asked, in near panic. He didn't want Severus anywhere but in his bed.

  
  


"Back to my dorm." Severus said, raking his hair out of his eyes. "I hardly think you want your friends to find us naked in bed together."

  
  


"I really don't care. I doubt we'll see any of them until the middle of tomorrow, to be honest." Remus shook his head. Of course, he wasn't one to talk. "Stay the night?"

  
  


"Remus..." 

  
  


"Please! I'd really like you to stay."

  
  


"For a while..." Severus consented. "You know, to be honest, I've been partial to you for a bit now."

  
  


"Really?" Remus smiled, propping himself up on his elbow. "I thought you were always staring at me because I was a werewolf."

  
  


"That too." Severus laid back down, wrapping his arms around Remus. "You have a certain appeal."

  
  


"I all you beautiful, and you say I have an appeal?" Remus chuckled. 

  
  


"I'm not quite as flowery as you are." Severus kissed him lightly. "I suppose I could spout off a litany of useless adjectives, but I think the way I just pounded you into the mattress says it all."

  
  


"I'd have to agree with you." Remus sighed contendly. This had turned out to be one of the most amazing nights of his life. "Happy Valentines Day, Sev." He whispered.

  
  


"Happy Valentines Day, Remus."

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
